1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to gel particles, a photosensitive composition, an ink composition, a method of producing water dispersion of gel particles, and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of the image forming method that forms an image on a recording medium such as paper based on image data signals include an electrophotographic method, a sublimation-type thermal transfer method, a fusion-type thermal transfer method, and an ink jet method. For example, the ink jet method can be performed with a cheap device, and an image is directly formed on a recording medium by ejecting ink only to a required image portion. Therefore, the ink can be effectively used, and thus running cost is not expensive. The ink jet method makes less noises, and thus excellent as the image forming method.
Examples of the ink jet method include an image forming method obtained by using ink for ink jet recording that can be cured by irradiation with active energy rays. In this method, ink droplets are cured by being irradiated with active energy rays immediately after ink ejection or after a certain period of time, such that recording speed can be increased and an image can be formed.
The ink that can be cured by irradiation with active energy rays generally contains a polymerizable compound and a polymerization initiator.
In the related art, various polymerization initiators that improve reactivity are suggested.
For example, JP2012-532238A discloses a polymerization initiator obtained by bonding one or more bisacylphosphine oxide moieties to an oligomer or a polymer skeleton via a phosphorus atom. JP2006-28514A discloses a polymeric initiator including a dendritic polymer core having at least one functional group for initiation as a terminal. JP1994-80625A (JP-H06-80625A) discloses a triphenylsulfonium salt unit-based polymer compound.